Huntley S
Grand Theft Auto Online |dashtype = Feroci |inttxd = Feroci |roadspawn = No (Original version) Yes (Enhanced version) |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 COLOR SET 15 }} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = |modelname = huntley |handlingname = HUNTLEY |textlabelname = HUNTLEY |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Enus Huntley S is a luxury four-door SUV featured in The High Life Update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design Grand Theft Auto V The Huntley S is based on the Bentley EXP 9 F concept SUV, with many elements from the 2016 Bentley Falcon. It features dual circular headlamps, similar to other Bentley-derived vehicles, such as the Cognoscenti Cabrio. Unlike the Cognoscenti Cabrio, the front end of the Huntley S features a bumper design inspired by those found on Bentley models post-2010. As such, the bumper features one continuous main duct that spans almost its entire width. The sides are heavily influenced by the Range Rover Evoque. Unlike any Bentley model, the Huntley S features black A, B and C pillars. As a result of this design choice, the car does bear some resemblance to the Range Rover-inspired models in-game, (mostly the 2nd gen Baller). Like other vehicles the Huntley S has a shared interior, and it is shared with the Serrano. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto V The Huntley S is one of the fastest SUVs in the game, being powered by what is stated to be a high-revving V6 (although it has a turbocharged Inline-4, identical to the Seminole's engine model). Its handling is average among the SUV class, being similar to the Obey Rocoto as well as others, but still being beaten by the Vapid Radius. Even though it posses one of the highest acceleration times in its class, and one of the best top speeds among any 4-door SUV, the Huntley is still slower accelerating than the Baller, and the Serrano and Radius are still the fastest in the SUV class. Therefore, the Huntley S gets highly rewarded by the customization available at Los Santos Customs, due of the acceleration based upgrades. It is also highly durable and can resist a lot of shots and collision damage, especially with armor fitted at Los Santos Customs. Overall, unless the player wishes to have more customization options on an SUV (which it does well), the Huntley S is not recommended, as vehicles such as the Benefactor Serrano and Vapid Radius (although the Radius lacks visual modifications) are more readily available within the SUV class, and can overcome most advantages that the Huntley has with upgrades that may cost the base price of a single Huntley. Unlike the previous Huntley and Huntley Sport, the Huntley S does not handle very well off-road, as it is primarily designed for luxury transport and smooth driving. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery HuntleyS-GTAV.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of the Huntley S. HuntleyS-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Huntley S on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Rear Quarter View of the Huntley S.jpg|Front view of the Huntley S. (Rear view), (side view), (corner view) HuntleyS-GTAV-Traffic.jpg|An NPC-driven Huntley S driving through traffic on the enhanced version of the game. HuntleyS-FrontQuarter-GTAV.jpg| A Huntley S spawning outside Los Santos Customs in the enhanced version of GTA V. HuntleySCustomized-GTAVPC-Front.png|An NPC-modified Huntley S in enhanced edition of GTA V. (rear quarter view) HuntleyS-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Huntley S on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version of GTA V. Locations Grand Theft Auto V ;Original version *Available in every garage for all the protagonists in single player. ;Enhanced version *One of the most common vehicles in the game, so it can be found nearly everywhere in Los Santos. Mostly spawns in rich districts like Rockford Hills, but can be sometimes found in poorer areas like Strawberry. * Sometimes spawns outside Los Santos Customs, usually heavily modified. Grand Theft Auto Online *Seen in the Hawick LTS mission. Parked in driveways. *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $195,000 in Grand Theft Auto Online. *In the enhanced version, it can rarely be seen roaming around the streets of Los Santos. Attempting to enter the vehicle will result the game to kick the player out and lock it in the process. Trivia General *The vehicle is badged as an Enus, despite the fact the similarly-named Huntley Sport in GTA IV was made by Vapid. It is possible the Huntley S is the result of a collaboration between the two companies, this is backed up by the quote "the Huntley S might be the only example of British-American fusion that actually works". **This is possibly a reference to the partnership between Land Rover and the Ford Motor Company from 2000 to 2008 along with Jaguar Cars and Aston Martin (both British), Volvo (Swedish), and Mazda (East Asian (oriental): Japanese) *The Huntley S is the first SUV class vehicle to be sold on Legendary Motorsport. *The default radio stations for the Huntley S are Radio Los Santos, The Lab, or West Coast Classics. Grand Theft Auto V *In the PS3 & Xbox 360 versions, the Huntley S seems to have the same interior seats and steering wheel as the Serrano SUV. This means it has the Benefactor logo and label. *When the tires are popped, the stock rims look like they are barely textured, with a noticeably low level of detail. This is most likely a minor visual glitch. *The Huntley S has an incorrectly modeled dashboard, the speedometer shares the design of the tachometer, thus giving the appearance of two tachometers. Strangely, the Ingot uses the same design, but is correct. It is possibly a design oversight. *Using the Rockstar Editor camera, the player may notice that the Huntley S is fitted with a modeled Turbocharger by default. This also applies to the Seminole, Habanero and Dubsta 6x6. Note this will not effect performance, and is purely cosmetic, unless the player purchases a Turbo modification at Los Santos Customs. *When the vehicle is rolled over, players may notice that the singular exhaust pipe does not correspond to the amount of exhaust tips featured in the rear bumper. In fact, the exhaust pipe does not even manage to reach one of them. Navigation }} de:Huntley_S_(V) pl:Huntley S es:Huntley Sport Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Enus Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:SUVs Vehicle Class